


A Little Horny

by officialvarrictethras



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialvarrictethras/pseuds/officialvarrictethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric and Aysunn Adaar's first night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Horny

With her knees braced on either side of his hips, Aysunn’s fingers find his in the candlelit glow of her room. They lace together, and she can’t help but marvel at the vast similarities and differences between them. His wide and thick and eternally stained with ink, hers slender and clawed and callused from years of bow work. With his gray-streaked auburn hair loose and pooled underneath his head, and his eyes lidded and sultry as they regard her, Varric has never looked more handsome. But still… icy uncertainty claws unexpectedly at her belly.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she whispers, and his fingers give hers a little squeeze.

“I’m never really  _sure_  of anything, Bonfire, but… I want this. I want  _you_ ,” he replies in a husky voice, and his free hand finds her hip. Gently, he flexes his fingers against her firm flesh, and Aysunn’s heart leaps into her throat. Maker, but the  _look_  he gives her — hungry and gentle at the same time, his eyes dark with desire. Her cheeks heat under the intensity of his gaze.

Without taking her eyes off his face, Aysunn’s fingers find the ties of her tunic, and she slowly loosens them. The cloth comes apart gradually, revealing a sliver of lavender-grey skin beneath, and Varric’s breath hitches in his throat. Still blushing, Aysunn shrugs out of the tunic and sets it aside.

“Maker’s breath… you’re  _stunning_ ,” whispers Varric, almost as if in a daze, and Aysunn catches her lower lip between her teeth. No one has ever said things like that about her. For a moment, the storyteller merely stares, shamelessly drinking her in. His hand slips from hers, moving to squeeze her waist. “C’mere, sweetheart,” coaxes the dwarf, urging her to bend down to his level.

Planting her hands on either side of his head, the qunari lowers herself until their faces are even. Their lips meet feverishly — similar to their past kisses but there’s an edge of desperation to it now. She finds herself moaning into his mouth. Seizing her hips, Varric pulls her down and grinds his hard length against her backside, groaning roughly when she gasps.

“See what you do to me?” he murmurs, gritting his teeth as she rocks her hips against his. It’s a torturous game they play, testing the other to see the limits of their restraint. The dwarf takes a moment to steel himself, eyelids fluttering closed as his fingers clench spasmodically on her hips. Hands still braced on either side of his head, Aysunn dips her head to kiss him again, but hesitates. Suddenly aware of just how  _small_ he is underneath her, the qunari gives into the shame crawling sickly hot through her belly.

Sensing the shift in her mood, Varric’s fingers stroke soothingly up her waist. “What’s the matter?”

“…I don’t want to hurt you,” whispers Aysunn fearfully.

A moment of silence while Varric digests this, and she can see him weighing the risks. “I’ll be fine, Bonfire,” whispers the dwarf huskily, and leans up to close the distance between their lips. The kiss is sloppy and wet and  _perfect —_ wholly unlike any kiss she’s ever experienced _._ How have they even gotten to this point? It seems like just yesterday she was laughing at his jokes, brushing against his thigh with her own… And now she's atop him, his hands moving ceaselessly over her skin. Encouraged, she nibbles at his bottom lip and smiles just a little when he groans against her mouth. His hands squeeze slowly up her waist as their lips move in harmony with one another, and before she even realizes, the dwarf’s dextrous fingers have found a breast.

When he kneads the soft flesh, she gasps and drops her forehead to his shoulder. Chuckling, the storyteller continues, squeezing the breast until she trembles atop him. He brushes a thumb across her perked nipple and she moans wantonly into his neck.

Softly, he brushes his mouth against her collarbone, grinding his hips against her once again. His stiff cock pokes against her inner thigh, and she sits back a little to untie his breeches. Varric’s hands move ceaselessly against her thighs as she works — skirting upward to her hips and dragging down to her knees again. His tawny eyes never stray from her face. Heat pools in her belly at the look he gives her, and her flushed face deepens in color.

When she finally frees him from the confines of his tight smallclothes, a hiss through clenched teeth escapes him. Slowly, her fingers explore his length, taking in the piercing on the underside. Shakily, the dwarf beneath her groans his approval as she strokes, and for the first time, he takes his eyes off her. Fingers twitching on her hips, his head falls back against the pillows, and his hips snap upward as she brushes a thumb across his sensitive head, glistening with precum.

“A-Aysunn,” he breathes desperately, because now is not the time for nicknames, and his voice cracks a little when she squeezes. With hungry fascination, Aysunn watches his adam’s apple bob as he swallows, and her claws scrape gently across his cock. Grunting, the dwarf twitches beneath her, gasping and groaning and muttering half-incoherent words of approval as she works him into a mindless frenzy. Exhaling haggard breaths in his ear, his lover gyrates her hips against his thighs, and he can feel the warm wetness between her legs, just  _aching_  for him.

Suddenly, his fingers are there, invading and probing, caressing the slickness until she cries out and clutches his shoulder, crumpling against him.

“Varric,” whimpers the qunari, and he chuckles as she grinds herself desperately against his hand. It seems she has underestimated his skills. Before long, she is shaking, a veritable  _earthquake_ of imperceptible movements, trembling like a leaf on top of him.

“Had enough teasing, Bonfire?” he says softly, and Aysunn nods vigorously, steadying herself as they adjust. She rocks her hips forward, bracing her weight on her hands, and then she leans back and —

“Fuck,” groans Varric as her smooth slick heat envelops him to the hilt, and a gasping moan escapes her. His fingers dig into the flesh of her hips, leaving faint red crescent moons that bleed into thin lines down her firm thighs. Bucking against her, Varric’s smirk blossoms into a feral grin as she gasps again, arching as she rides him. Fascinated, he watches her rippled stomach contract and coil, her silver skin washed amber in the candlelight. His gaze follows her hands as they skim up her torso and toy with her own breasts, pinching and rolling the stiff peaks between her fingers.

And this just will not do.

Using his grip on her hips as leverage, Varric sits up. He’s not quite tall enough to reach her lips, but that’s alright by him. When her hands fall away, he takes a nipple into his mouth, and she clings to him, shaking. Sharp nails digging long red lines in his shoulder, Aysunn gasps and writhes, mumbling words that might be a prayer or his name or a string of inventive swears — he isn’t sure which. Closing his eyes, Varric’s lips and tongue and teeth tease the little bud until she cries out his name, thighs tensing as the pleasure begins to peak. Almost  _searing_  hot, Aysunn’s hips stutter and grind against his, blindly seeking her release.

“Yes,  _please,_ more, _”_ she gasps, eyes closed, lips parted, and all semblance of rhythm is lost. Desperately, they move as one in an amorous, relentless fervor, until the pleasure _finally_  achieves its maximum, and they are lost, devoured from the inside out by white-hot ecstasy. Names are called, gods are praised, curses are muttered through clenched teeth as they ride the aftershocks, and then it is over.

Together, they crumple into a sated heap on the mattress, breathing hard and slicked with sweat. Carefully, Aysunn rolls to the side to avoid crushing her lover, and pulls him into her embrace. Head resting on his stomach, she waits a moment to collect her scattered thoughts and catch her breath.

“That… was…” mumbles Aysunn sleepily, burrowing her face against Varric’s chest and sighing.

“Pretty good?” asks Varric quietly with a lopsided smirk, eyelids drooping even as he fights the call of sleep. Fingertips trace old scars and fresh scratches, soothing the barely-there wounds with his touch, and he watches her eyes drift closed. Her silver-white hair is a lake of sea foam across his chest, spilling over his cooling skin like a wavecrest. The stub of a candle sputters a bit, and eventually extinguishes. They are bathed in darkness.

“Mmm. I may require more extensive testing to be certain.”

A chuckle escapes the storyteller as she draws the bedclothes up across their naked bodies, cocooning them beneath satin and silk and fur. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
